


To The Ends of The Earth, Would You Follow Me?

by watfcrd (orphan_account)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sadness, Watford, mlm, slowburn, watford school of magicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/watfcrd
Summary: An alternative to Simon and Baz’s story in Carry On.There’ll be magic, goblins, love and loss.





	1. Goblins and KitKats

**Baz**

We’re in the Wavering Wood and it’s four o’clock in the  _morning_ . By “we”, I mean Snow and I. I can’t believe the Mage is forcing us to work together. Seriously, me and this bronze-haired prick?

Snow is always staring at me, as if I’m a mega-famous celebrity. He’s been doing this a lot lately and I think he’s caught on to the fact that I’m very obviously a _fucking vampire_.

Not to mention that I’m feeling very thirsty at this current moment. He can’t watch me feed, that would blow my cover and it just looks disgusting when I do it. There is nothing appealing about crimson blood and the carcasses of several small rodents on the ground, trust me.

There’s a eerie feeling in the air, mist snakes between the trees, intertwining with the bark. Suddenly, there’s a sound in the distance. Like a twig snapping.

“Did you hear that?” asks Snow from behind me.

I roll my eyes, “that was probably just one of us stepping on a fallen twig, calm down.”

Simon continues to stare at me. Probably trying to to get a glimpse of my fangs.

“Could you pack that in, Snow.” I say.

He looks startled, as if he was in a trance and I just snapped him out of it.

Snow’s face is as scarlet as his Watford jumper, “I was just...”

I swear he’s useless. The only time he can do magic is when he goes off. Apart from that, I honestly can’t see how he’s the “Chosen One”.

We’re walking in silence. It goes on like this for about ten minutes until Snow exclaims that he’s spotted something.

A small green figure lurked in the trees, darting through the forest.

“Baz, is that a  goblin ?”

Shit, he’s right. It is.

The slimy thing spots us and points in our direction. I reach into my pocket, touching my concealed wand.

I watch Snow as he releases his silver sword from its sheath. It glistens in the moonlight.

One obvious rule of Watford:

Never go into the Wavering Wood at night or early in the morning (sadly, we did the latter. I’m an idiot). Unless you have a death wish, of course.

The goblin’s beady eyes are looking at me, up and down. Suddenly, I see several more dark silhouettes from behind it. They’re in a triangle formation.

Simon says exactly what I’m thinking,

“Ah,  _fuck_ .”

I shouldn’t have to fight an entire gang of goblins while thirsty. For Crowley’s sake. And fighting with Snow, of all people.

I catch a glimpse of Simon grabbing his sword and brandishing it like some sort of madman. The goblins shriek at the sight of him and lose their formation. About 20 goblins are squirming about and running while trying to find a way out of this wood. Simon starts running after them, sword in hand. I watch him as he practically decapitates one of the goblins.

Now is the time where I lift my wand from my pocket. Large spells aren’t very necessary when fighting goblins since they’re so small and incompetent.

**_“Back off!”_** I shout, causing several goblins to stumble backwards. Snow then finishes them off with his blade. We could make a pretty cool team. If only he used his brain and thought before going into action.

By dawn, the goblins are no more. Snow and I are laying next to the river. We’re still in the Wavering Wood. He keeps glaring at me and smiling like an idiot. I feel this warmth inside, something I’ve never experienced before. As if I feel complete for the first time.

It’s nice, just Simon and I on the river bank sharing a KitKat. His messy, bronze curls are more defined in the now early orange sun. Snow never looks presentable and is never prepared, he just... does what seems right in the moment.

The early sunlight glowed onto his face, revealing all the small moles on his cheeks and neck. It’s moments like these with Snow that I remember the most. How soft he looks, even though he’s just fought over a dozen goblins.

I can’t help but think that maybe the Crucible was right.


	2. A Disappearance

** Simon **

As we finished off the goblins, Baz turns to me and flashes a smile.

That smile... I feel myself blushing beetroot read.

_ What’s this feeling? _

I bury this feeling deep inside. I‘m probably reading too much into things.

Anyway, I finally think the dust has settled. Not between us and the goblins, but between Baz and I.

_ No, Simon _ , I think.  _You’ll have to kill him at some point!_

Laying on the grassy bank, we watch the sun ascend in the pale sky. Baz’s skin is grey and his face looks as if all the energy was just drained out of his entire body.

But not a black hair on his head is out of place. Typical.

“Snow, I just want you to know... I still hate you.” He jokes, chuckling.

Baz is always holding himself in such a serious manner. I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve seen him laugh in the four years that we’ve been roommates. He doesn’t even laugh at Dev or Niall’s jokes and they’re his cronies. Both are practically living to serve the git.

After what only feels like ten minutes of laughter, I check my watch: _ 6:30 am . _

“Baz, we should get going. Freshen up. Or something like that...” My voice trails off, leaving me feeling awkward.

I stand and extend a hand to help him up. He scoffs, “Snow, I’m not the Queen. I can, in fact, stand up without guidance.”

While practically stumbling into the castle, I smell bacon wafting through the air. It’s around this time that they start cooking breakfast for pupils here at Watford. Lunch is always my favourite time of day, however, because they serve sour cherry scones. It’s one of the major things I miss while being away from Watford in the summer. Scones, Penny and my uniform, just to name a few on my list of things.

Baz is practically drooling. Maybe from the smell of food but.. possibly something else.

Ever since first year, I entertained the possibility of Baz being a vampire. His grey face, widows peak and secretive nature play into my theory. I don’t like being stereotypical, but these are all quite vampiric. Plus, both Baz and vampires are evil.

He’s always slipping away and off to the catacombs at night. No one’s allowed down there, not even me. I usually follow him as he sneaks out of our dormitory and down the marble staircases. I’ve never been able to follow him into the catacombs, only to see him slip inside. I wonder what he does down there. Feeds off of innocent children? Maybe he has a vampire lair where he Turns people?

So many questions...

I look at Baz. The torches that line the walls warm up his face. The usual paleness of his complexion makes him look dead.

Every time I find myself admiring Baz, I get a feeling of longing. And a deep pit in my stomach. It’s confusing. I don’t even feel like this when I’m around Agatha, my  girlfriend . Baz is different. We hate each other, but maybe it doesn’t have to be that way. Maybe we don’t have to fight anymore.

“Snow,” I hear him call my name, a sense of urgency is in his voice. “It’s Wellbelove, apparently she’s gone. The entire castle is out looking for her.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written on here. Apologies. I recently found my love for writing again since I joined my school’s English/Creative Writing club.
> 
> Also, Wayward Son recently came out, I read it and I miss them a lot. Therefore, my reading of fan fiction has increased CONSIDERABLY. But! We get a third book!


End file.
